Lieutenant Louaut
by Lena Malhya
Summary: Un lieutenant menait la vie la plus paisible qu'elle soit jusqu'au moment où il fut mélé a de sombre affaire............ A LIRE ma premier fic soyez indulgent et surtout Reviewez!..........................................................ENFIN CHAPITRE 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer ; Aucun des personnages est a moi (dommage !) mais à Tolkien sauf le lieutenant Louaut.**

**Histoire ;  l'histoire se passe avant la communauté de l'anneau**

**Chap1 intro**

Je me nomme Nicolas Louaut et cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que j'avais la quarantaine. Je n'avais pas un physique impeccable mais un certain charme à ce que disait ma mère. Même avec cela je n'avais pas trouvé de femme et ce n'était pas dans mes priorités.

Comme tous les dimanches, je me promenais dans les rues de Paris pour me détendre un peu du stress accumulé par mon travail. Cela faisait 20 ans que j'étais dans la police et j'avais atteint le poste de lieutenant très tôt. 20 ans pendant lesquels je fis une carrière paisible sans trop de problèmes, je me plaisais bien dans cette vie même si, au départ, être dans la police ne m'inspirait pas trop, ma mère voulait absolument que je fasse ce métier, elle ne m'avait jamais dit pourquoi. Mais moi je rêvais de danse, de théâtre. Mon père mourut quand j'avais 20 ans d'une crise cardiaque alors le lendemain je rentrais dans la police pour lui faire plaisir.

Mais ce dimanche là tout allait changer et personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait ce passer.

**Si vous aimez ce début un peu court Review, s'il vous plait ! le chapitre 2 arrivera dans pas longtemps **


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse au Revieuw :**

**Mobie22 ; merci pour ta revieuw, j'espère que le début des aventures de mon flic te plaira**

**Sinon j'attends ta suite avec impatience ! **

Bonne lecture,

**CHAPITRE 2**

Comme tous les dimanches, je me promène seul dans les rues de Paris. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que je déambulais ainsi.

Je m'arrêtais quelques minutes dans un bar pour prendre mon petit verre de vin, comme d'habitude. La matinée touchait à sa fin quand je décidais de rentrer chez moi.

Je m'engageais sur une passerelle déserte quand j'entendis des éclats de voix qui provenaient de la berge. Mon instinct me poussa à me pencher pour voir ce qui se passait… là, je vis deux hommes se battre violemment. Il y en avait un à la chevelure blonde étrangement belle, il commença à bander son arc, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir l'autre, vêtu entièrement de noir, il était entièrement enroulé dans un drap noir, le projeta dans l'eau avec une incroyable puissance.

L'homme tombé dans l'eau était à demi conscient à cause du choc. Il tentait en vain de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Mais moi, je pouvais y aller, je me sentais trop faible et aussi j'avais peur, incroyablement peur. J'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais rien faire. Alors, je décidais de continuer ma route.

Pendant que je finissais ma traversée de la passerelle, j'entendis les cris plaintifs de ce malheureux homme. Les remords commençaient à me hanter, quand une voix me dit :

« Lieutenant Louaut vous êtes un lâche ! »

Cela me fit sursauter. Qui m'interpellait ainsi ? Comment savait-il mon nom ?

Je me retournais et je vis apparaître un homme de grande taille. Il avait des vêtements assez pauvres, je crus un instant qu'une épée était accrochée à sa hanche, mais tout était dissimulé sous une grande cape. Ces cheveux noirs lui tombaient au niveau des épaules. Il avait l'air fatigué et choqué. Son regard bleu était confus. L'incompréhension, la colère, la peur, tout se mélangeait.

Alors, en pointant son doigt sur moi, il redit cette phrase ignoble qui m'horrifiait :

« VOUS, vous êtes un lâche ! »

Il interpellait les passants en leur disant d'une voix chargée de colère :

« Vous pensez vraiment que ce pourrait être LE lieutenant Louaut, l'auteur de cet acte infâme !»

Je sentais la peur et la honte m'envahir.Maintenant, une foule commençait à nous entourer, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer son discours :

« Cet homme, madame et monsieur, oui, celui-là, c'est un lieutenant qui a laissé un malheureux se noyer ! »

J'entendis des « OH ! » du groupe de personnes qui s'était formé. Les remords, la honte montaient en moi… malgré mes 40 ans et mon air dur, je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je pleurais, comme un misérable petit garçon surpris en pleine bêtise. La tension maintenant, était à son comble.

Quand tout à coup, j'entendis une voix crier au loin :

« lieutenant Louaut »

La voix se rapprochait très rapidement :

« LIEUTENANT LOUAUT ».

Tout devint noir et je sentis que j'étais allongé sur le sol. J'ouvris les yeux, quelqu'un apparu à mes côtés, mais une autre personne, au-dessus de moi, parlait d'une voix lointaine :

« Lieutenant Louaut, Vous m'entendez ?... DOCTEUR ! »

Tout était flou, j'aperçus une femme en blouse blanche penchée sur moi, qui dit d'une voix forte :

« DOCTEUR, IL SE REVEILLE ! »

Après un moment d'hésitation, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas possible, la bagarre, cet homme tout était vrai. J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand un homme vêtu de blanc entra dans la pièce et s'adressa à l'infirmière ;

Martine, veuillez nous laissez, je veux m'entretenir avec cette personne.

Bien, dit-elle en sortant.

Je pris alors la parole ;

Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Vous ne savez pas ? dit-il avec ironie.

Non, répondis-je avec sincérité.

Il eût un petit rire satirique et parla dans sa barbe. Je ne compris que le mot « boisson » et il sortit de ma chambre à l'appel de l'infirmière. Malgré ma grande confusion, je saisis de suite où ce pauvre monsieur voulait en venir. Mais il me laissa seul à mon désarroi et un dilemme s'empara de moi. Ai-je réellement laissé cet homme mourir ? Ou était-ce seulement l'effet de l'alcool ? Qui était cette mystérieuse chose qui l'avait poussé dans l'eau ? Toutes ces questions se mélangeaient et finirent par me causer un mal de tête horrible.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme habillée de façon étrange entra dans ma chambre. Elle regardait inquiète à droite, à gauche, comme si quelqu'un la poursuivait. La peur se lisait dans son regard. Elle me dit d'une voix affolée :

« Ne les laissez pas nous tuez ! »

Puis on entendit une porte claquer au loin, ce qui la fit sursauter et elle se mit à courir hors de ma chambre avant que je puisse lui en demander plus sur elle et sur ce message intrigant.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Pour le moment j'étais dans le noir complet.

Quelques jours passèrent, le médecin m'avait laissé sortir le soir même de mon arrivée à l'hôpital et je repris mon travail le lendemain. Dans les affaires que j'avais à élucider, aucune ne parlait de bagarre, de noyade, de « non assistance à personne en danger ». Cela me rassura un peu, mais la femme qui était entrée dans ma chambre,

elle, existait vraiment. Y avait-il un lien entre elle et mon histoire de noyade ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne, je racontais à mes collègues la version du médecin (ce qui provoqua une euphorie générale). Malgré cela, je n'arrêtais pas de penser : et si j'avais véritablement laissé cet homme mourir.

Le temps passa et j'oubliais un peu cette histoire en me disant qu'après tout, j'avais peut-être bu plus que dans mon souvenir. Mais un matin de marché, ce mystère me rappela à l'ordre, la fille de l'hôpital passa devant moi sans me voir et se perdit dans la foule. Mon cœur chavira, je pris quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, puis je courus pour tenter de la rattraper, pour la trouver au milieu de tout ce monde. Fallait que je sache !

Quand enfin je réussis à prendre son bras, elle eut une expression d'effroi, je vis son visage se décomposer. Elle pris ses jambes à son cou avant que je n'ai pu prononcer un mot. Fallait que je sache ! je la suivi. Elle courut comme si un monstre la poursuivait. Elle renversa des étales, bousculant les passants…

Je courais le souffle court, cette mystérieuse fille s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre et triste. Cette rue était étrangement longue, je la suivi, pendant quelque temps , elle la longea, se retournant de temps en temps. Pour ma part, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la fatigue commençait à envahir mon corps.

Plus je me précipitais, plus la luminosité de l'endroit baissait. Le paysage changeait totalement, les immeubles laissaient place à de sombres maisons délabrées. La ruelle se rétrécissait pour ne devenir qu'un passage étroit.

Quand alors un bruit m'arrêta dans mon élan. C'était un son indescriptible, qui résonnait en écho dans la rue. Je crois que c'était une sorte de cri strident, incroyablement aigu. Je me retournais dans tous les sens pour en trouver l'origine. Mais il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. J'étais proche de la crise cardiaque, ce qui m'empêcha de continuer. Je dus prendre au moins 10 minutes avant de reprendre mes esprits L'atmosphère était lourde et inquiétante. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la fille. Je commençais à repartir de l'autre côté déçu, quand je reçus un coup lourd sur la tête qui me fit perdre connaissance.

A SUIVRE…

_J'espère que les première aventures de Louaut vous ont plus alors si vous vouler la suite, vous savez se qui vous reste e faire ! (revieuws !) _


	3. chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur ; Bonjour tout le monde, 

**Désoler pour le retard et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre cher lieutenant Louaut.**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'ai changé le temps des verbes je suis passé du passé au présent pour qu'il y est plus de suspense…**

**Je remercie sincèrement tout ceux qui mon laissé des reviews, je leur fait des gros bisous !**

** Assez parlé**

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 2 

À mon réveil, Je me retrouve dans une forêt endormie, d'immenses arbres m'entourent. Je suis couché sur une herbe moelleuse. La douce lumière de la lune se diffuse harmonieusement à travers les feuilles, tout ceci est complètement contraste avec mon état physique et moral. Je ne comprends plus rien, cette fille, ce cri, tout se mélange dans ma tête me causant un horrible mal de crâne. Mais il n'empêche que je suis perdu en pleine en pleine forêt, au milieu de la nuit. Une angoisse monte en moi, où étais-je ?

Je fais un bond d'un mètre en poussant un cri de terreur, je cherche du regard le métal froid qui m'avait effleuré la joue. Je vois apparaître un homme assez grand, son visage me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui ? je cherche dans ma mémoire malgré la douleur de mes tempes ; des yeux bleu gris, des cheveux blonds, des oreilles pointues. Tout me revient en mémoire, il est comme l'homme qui s'étais noyé, mais est lui ? est ce que tout ceci est réel mon instinct de commissaire me pousse à lui demander, mais il prend la parole avant moi, d'abord dans la même mystérieuse langue du noyé, puis voyant mon expression hébété me parle normalement :

- Étranger, que faite-vous dans les bois de la Lorien ?

Malgré sa grande beauté, sa voie est froide et autoritaire. J'essais de réfléchir sur le pays qu'il m'a cité. Lorien……….Lorien….. mais dans région du monde j'ai atterri ? Canada, Nouvelle-zélande ? je n'en sais rien de toute façon la Géographie n'a jamais était mon fort. Mais maintenant, le plus urgent ait de me défendre contre ces créatures qui entreprennent de me ligoter. Je mets donc ma main instinctivement à ma ceinture pour chercher mon arme, mais elle n'y est pas. Mon cœur fait bond dans ma poitrine. C'est vrai ! je ne le prends jamais pour aller au marché, je me maudis moi-même et me je me jure que dorénavant je la porterai tout le temps.

Pendant ce blanc, ce jeune homme préparait les cordes pour m'attacher, et attendait visiblement une réponse, je ne peux dire que ceci en bégayant :

- Je…..je ne………je.. ne ..sais ..pas…

Je suis complètement perdu, mon cœur bat la chamade, et cette me regarde encore plus profondément et sa voie se fait plus dure.

- Vous ne savez pas ?… Venez avec moi, la Dame nous attend.

- La Dame ? Qui est la Dame ?

Il me scrute offusqué que l'on ne sache pas qui est « LA Dame » . il réagit comme si je l'ai insulté, et je comprends qu'il ne me répondrait pas. En fin de compte peut-être que tout ceci est comme l'épisode de la noyade et que je vais me réveiller à l'hôpital. Je me rends compte que je préfère largement la thèse de la « boisson » que d'être perdu dans un monde que je ne connais pas. Mais à ce moment précis mes réflexions s'interromptent par un « Dépêchez-vous ! allez, levez-vous ! »

N'ayant pas le choix je le suis donc avec un bout de ficelle noué autour de mes mains. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à tenir debout car la peur descend dans mes jambes et commence à les faire trembler. Mais une atmosphère rassurante règne dans cette forêt, heureusement car sinon j'aurai déjà fais une crise de nerfs. Après quelques minutes de marche l'homme qui me parlait et qui est apparemment leur chef, prend la parole avec cette langue inconnue mais très agréable à écouter :

- _La Dame me demande avec du renfort. Gorfindel restez avec cet homme, nous revenons tout à l'heure._

Après avoir parlé, il s'enfonce avec presque tous ces hommes dans la forêt, je reste seul, quelqu'un me tien fermement me laissant aucun moyen de fuite. De toute façon dans l'état où je suis je n'aurai pas été bien loin. J'avais de plus en plus du mal à me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un songe. Pourtant dans quelques instants, je ne pourrai plus me mentir en me disant que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais en ce moment je ne doute pas du choc.

Un silence désagréable s'installe, et voyant ma difficulté à rester debout, me lâche et affûte ces flèches devant moi. Cependant ceux tableau se brise dans un cri strident, l'homme se lève d'un cou, tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'origine du son. Moi, une vague d'adrénaline se diffuse en moi, Qu'est qui se passe encore ? l'homme est de plus en plus agité et me dit avec un fort accent : « Je vais voir ». Je veux répondre « non, me laissé pas seul », mais il partit avant.

Le silence se fait plus lourd et un malaise commence à se dépendre dans la forêt. L'air devient lourd et j'ai du mal à respirer, mes mains se mettent à trembler. C'est alors qu'un craquement retentit juste à côté de moi, je bondis avec cri rauque, j'essaie de me rattraper sur une branche, mais je manque ma cible et ma main s'appuie sur une pierre pointue. Une écorchure rouge se dessine sur ma main et je réalise… C'est un choc ; si je saigne, je suis dans la réalité……... Réalité… ……….Ce mot résonne dans mon crâne. Je ne peux le croire, comment se sortir de ce cauchemar ? je serre mon poignet fortement. Mon regard n'arrive pas à se détacher des gouttes de sang qui coulent librement sur ma main. Ma tête tourne. Je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Mon réveil est agréable, je suis allongé dans un lit moelleux avec un léger drap et un oreiller confortable. Je garde les yeux fermés, une bouffé d'espoir m'envahit :

Et si tout cela n'étais qu'un rêve ?

Je les ouvre alors et ils se portent automatiquement sur ma main. Déçu, je remarque qu'elle était encore rougie par l'égratignure. Le jour est levé mais douce lumière jaune règne sur les lieux. Tout de même, mon regard arrive à se détacher de la blessure et commence à voguer à travers la pièce. Elle est assez vaste, j'ai l'impression qu'être perché dans les arbres car je distingue à travers les fenêtres des grandes branches, des feuilles bouger aux grés du vent. Cet endroit est tout simplement superbe, jamais, je n'avais vu d'architecture semblable à celle-ci malgré le faite que je n'eusse pas beaucoup voyagé.

C'est alors qu'une voie me tire de mon émerveillement, elle est douce et pure, s'en pouvoir le comprendre un bonheur s'empara de moi, elle me dit :

- Vous voilà réveillé mon cher Monsieur.

Je la regarde, elle est grande et élégante, ses longs cheveux blonds sont nattés soigneusement, ses yeux d'un bleu pénétrant me fixent. Quant à ses oreilles, la même question me revient, pourquoi sont-il pointues ?

- Je me nomme Galabriel, je suis la reine de c'est lieu, la Lothorien, je vous ai recueilli pour vous poser quelques questions à propos des évènements tragique que nous rencontrons depuis quelques mois. Je peux parfaitement savoir les réponses par moi-même, mais vous le feriez pour toute notre communauté. Vous êtes prié de passer dans la pièce d'à côté dès que vous vous êtes levé et habillé.

Quantité de questions se battent dans ma tête cependant, je n'eut que le temps de répondre « oui » car elle partait. Je tire, donc, sur un mince rideau et me retrouve sur une sorte de terrasse incrustée dans les arbres, au fond, Galabriel tient la main à un homme, aussi beau et élégant qu'elle. Je n'arrive pas à dire leur âge, ils sont ni vieux, ni jeune. L'auréole qui émane d'eux donne une superbe touche fantastique à ce tableau.

- Bien, je vous attendais, veuillez nous suivre, dit-elle

Je suis alors ce couple royal dans une salle aussi belle que les autres. Trois chaises nous attendent au milieu de la pièce. Après avoir pris place, l'homme dit :

- Bonjour, je suis Celeborn, roi des Galahirm, comme la mentionné mon épouse, nous confronté à de graves problèmes. Voilà, quand on vous a aperçu dans les bois, on a retrouvé en même temps le corps de l'un des notre.

Je fais tout de suite le lien avec le cri et mon instinct de détective prend le dessus :

- Comment a-t-il était tué ?

- Nous avons des doutes, à vrai dire elle avait une blessure… Jamais, de toute mon existence, j'en avais vu de semblable.

Une envie soudaine de la voir m'envahit et avant d'avoir réfléchi à mon caprice, je le dis. Il est étonné de ma demande et interroge son épouse du regard, un sourire répond à sa requête.

- Suivez ma femme.

En me levant, j'entends un murmure de Celeborn qui se veut inaudible pourtant il rentre dans mon cerveau et me glace le sang : « Le coupable revient toujours voir sa victime ».

Je continue à déambuler dans les arbres en compagnie de Galabriel, toujours pensif à cette remarque. On s'arrête devant une salle baignée dans le soleil, elle me dit alors d'un ton doux :

- Dépêchez-vous nous allons l'enterrerer dans quelque instant.

- Soit, dit anxieu

Je m'engage donc et là... mon cœur explose…. Le corps c'est….. C'est……

A suivre 

Mais qui il a reconnu ? si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas ! REVIEWER !

Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite.

biz


End file.
